The pretty Girl with the pretty eyes
by Button2000
Summary: Not everyone got the ending they all wished for. You'd think that Charlott would have a perfect life, being the daughter of two of the most powerful demi-gods of their generation, but no. Before she was born she already had a place at Camp Half-Blood for life, and Eventually Camp Jupiter when she was old enough. When she was around three her parents, Annabeth and Percy Jackson died
1. Ch 1

Now not everyone got the ending they all wished for. You'd think that Charlott would have a perfect life, being the daughter of two of the most powerful demi-gods of their generation, but no. Before she was born she already had a place at Camp Half-Blood for life, and Eventually Camp Jupiter when she was old enough. When she was around three, her parents, Annabeth and Percy Jackson died the reason was unknown. She was put in the care of Camp Half-Blood but, no special privileges. She was put in the unclaimed cabin and that's where our story begins.

* * *

**-10 Years Later-**

Jessie

I looked down, What was I doing? I was standing in front of a cabin that belonged to a stranger. I didn't know anything about this girl, yet I was drawn to her. I could see her future and past just by looking into her beautiful eyes, her beautiful green eyes. I reached for the door, I was going to knock. When I heard voices behind me. I know it was stupid, but I ran. I ran, faster and faster away. I made it to behind my cabin. Where I stayed, eventually going in.

Charlott

I don't know why I try so hard sometimes. I'm always the odd man out, the ugly duckling of the pact, but im my case, I don't think I'll be turning into a swan. My name is Charlott. Just Charlott, no exciting name, no exciting back story. Nothing. My parents? Whoever they were killed in a car crash. They were so unimportant that no one cared enough to remember them. It must feel nice just to disappear into nothingness. Not be remember for what you did, I don't know. I never met them. I was three when they died.

I wish I could just fade into the darkness, that would truly be my euphoria, I think. I sat at the edge of a curve by myself. It was close to a dirt road leading into the main road. There were about 10 vans that could fit at least 10 kids each if they all squished in. We don't use the vans. Only to pick up kids or drop them off. Nothing other than that. It's weird for me to say this, well, weird for any demigod to say this, but life is pretty peaceful. Well, for me it is. I've never been attacked by a monster before.

Oh yeah, I was sitting on the curve by myself before a boy showed up looked at me and sat down. Right. Next. To. Me.

I looked at him, "Hey bud, Could you, I don't know, Move."

He smiled at me, "Oh yeah, sorry."

He moved not even afoot.

I looked at him and gave him what to me may seem a smile but to him, he may have thought I saw having a heart attack, "Just a little tiny bit farther."

"Oh yeah, Well, Hi."

I looked at him and then looked back to the ground.

"You have really pretty eyes, what's your name?"

I still didn't answer.

"I'm Jessie," he smiled reaching out his hand.

"Charlotte." I denied his handshake, I'm not here for friends.

"Pretty," he was interrupted by a woman yelling.

"Jessie!"

He looked down, "Well, it was nice meeting you Charlotte, **the pretty girl with the pretty eyes**."

He then ran away to the voice, whom I'm guessing was his mother, _must be nice._

I looked up to the sky, I could see the moon right now, right above me, I smiled.

"Gods I need a life."

Before I knew it the bell was ringing for dinner. I was excited, eating is my favorite part of the day. I got my food and did all that jazz, ya know, the usual things. I couldn't help but think about Jessie, he said my eyes were beautiful. I mean, his were too. He had light tan skin with grey, blue eyes. He looked tall, at least 6 ft. The one thing I couldn't tell about him was his age. Also, he looked sad to go with his mother. Maybe some family secrets too. I don't know.

I looked at my food, nothing weird. Just normal, plane food. Thats how I like my life, boring. Don't get me wrong, I wish I had something exciting to do every day. To feel the blood rushing through my veins, to feel the wind in my hair doing something exotic. But, looking at my food daydreaming about these things is cool too I guess. I don't know. I rather truly live, then just live life. To be alive. One day I will.

* * *

**Charlott-** Her parents died when she was around 2 or 3 in a "car crash" She had bright green eyes, tan skin. Like her mother, she has blond curly hair. She's 13 going on 14. She enjoys staying her thoughts, she daydreams a lot. She doesn't know how to swim. Hasn't been claimed yet.

**Jessie- **He is 15 years old. He is the child of Piper and Jason Grace. He wants to be known for his own good rather than his parents. Has three siblings - Older sister, Younger brother, Younger sister. He enjoys helping others but not because he wants to (More will be explained later). He was claimed by Zeus (more will be told on that too).

* * *

Hello Guys! This is my first chapter. Each chapter will be over 1000 or near 1000. I know thats not a lot but it takes a while for these pages to get filled, it would take me years to get over that.

Some things about me are I love the Percy Jackson series and I have for over 5 years..?

This is my first fan fiction on this app. I also write on wattpad and other apps. Well, I really hope you enjoy my stories :)


	2. Ch 2

Not everyone got the ending they all wished for. You'd think that Charlott would have a perfect life, being the daughter of two of the most powerful demi-gods of their generation, but no. Before she was born she already had a place at Camp Half-Blood for life, and Eventually Camp Jupiter when she was old enough. When she was around three her parents, Annabeth and Percy Jackson died in a "car crash" and she was put in the care of Camp Half-Blood but, no special privileges. She was put in the unclaimed cabin and that's where our story begins.

* * *

"Percy?" I couldn't see a thing. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know what to do, all I want is to see Percy. We could do anything together. We needed to. If we didn't we wouldn't be able to see her again.

"He isn't here."

"Who said that?"

"No one," the voice spoke again.

It got silent, the quietest I've ever heard.

'Percy please, we need to do it for **her**.'

* * *

**Kai**

Death is a weird thing. I was standing over my buddy Kyle who just got stabbed, I couldn't help but stare. Not cause I wanted to, because I didn't know what to do. Was my friend going to die? I didn't know. I wasn't enjoying this at all. All I wanted was to get home. I lived in California, San Fransico. Thats where I go to a "summer camp" for most of my year.

This Summer camp isn't a normal summer camp. They train us to be blood-sucking killers. I'm kidding. They train us to work together to protect ourselves and others, ya know. Normal things. I've been going there since I was a child. My parents also went there in their youth. They were apart of this cult? Okay, thats another joke. They were apart of this group. Called the seven. The strongest demigod of their generation.

I was always in their shadows...

"Hey look its Frank and Hazles kid."

I can physically and mentally say how much I've heard that.

"_Maybe_ one day you'll be as great as your folks."

Maybe.

I ran to my friend. I looked back at him and his wound. I knew what to do. I know what to do. I took the thin scarf that was around my neck. If I wrapped it around multiple time it would be fine. I took his leg and wrapped it multiple times, tighter each time. I looked him in the eyes, "How do you feel."

"Alive, so don't get any thoughts," he laughed.

"Very funny."

I picked him upstanding and wrapped his arm around me. We needed to get back to camp. The only problem was that we were not in California. We were in New York. Our quest was pretty simple. Bring a girl to camp. As you can tell that didn't go so well. If I could get to Camp Half-Blood then someone could replace Jack and help me. Or else that girl might- I didn't finish my sentence, I couldn't think like that.

I knew we were close to the camp, I looked up. The night would overcome us in a few hours, we needed to hurry. We went west and continued until we saw the dragon. I looked at Jack, eyes wide.

I looked at him, 'Don't say a word,' I mouthed. He nodded. I looked back at his cut. The blood seeped through the fabric. We needed to hurry. We walked through the gates/ entrance.

We walked up the mountain, as soon as we were far away enough I spoke, "How are you feeling."

"Well, I'm still in pain."

His eyes started to cross and he mumbles things I couldn't understand. "Gwet bom halp," he fainted falling to the ground dragging me with him, we rolled down the mountain/hill with force.

I yelled, not anything in particular. We needed help or- I couldn't continue. If- if he- didn't make it. We landed at the bottom. It was finally dark. The moon was bright, it shined on me. If we were here for something good, I might have thought it was beautiful. I tried to get up but couldn't. Before I knew it I was out like a light.

* * *

**Kai Zhang- **Child of Frank and Hazle Zhang. Due to his parent's part in the war, he is looked in their shadows. Has a fear of death. He's 15 almost 16. He has an older brother who went missing a few years prior to the story. He thinks of himself as an average guy. He doesn't think he's special but not in he thinks bad about himself way. He has tan skin and black curly hair. He has dark brown, almost black eyes. He wears braces.

**Valeria Valdez- **She is currently the only daughter of Leo and Calypso. She is very quiet and doesn't really talk. She is pretty shy. She and Jessie have been friends since they were kids. They think of each other as siblings or cousins (depends on the day). She is very good at cooking and likes to garden In her free time. She is 13 years old. As stated earlier she doesn't have any siblings, and even though she has Jessie she feels lonely a lot. She enjoys talking to herself when she's alone and likes to draw. Valeria has long light brown hair, with light tan skin. She has almond-colored eyes and has freckles that sprinkle her nose and cheeks.

**Charlott-** Her parents died when she was around 2 or 3 in a "car crash" She had bright green eyes, tan skin. Like her mother, she has blond curly hair. She's 13 going on 14. She enjoys staying her thoughts, she daydreams a lot. She doesn't know how to swim and has a fear of water. She hasn't been claimed yet a doesn't think she will be.

**Jessie Grace- **He is 15 years old. He is the child of Piper and Jason Grace. He wants to be known for his own good rather than his parents. Has three siblings - Older sister, Younger brother, Younger sister. He enjoys helping others but not because he wants to (More will be explained later). He was claimed by Zeus (more will be told on that too). He sorta hates his parents because he is always compared to them, like other children of the 7.


	3. Ch 3

Not everyone got the ending they all wished for. You'd think that Charlott would have a perfect life, being the daughter of two of the most powerful demi-gods of their generation, but no. Before she was born she already had a place at Camp Half-Blood for life, and Eventually Camp Jupiter when she was old enough. When she was around three her parents, Annabeth and Percy Jackson died in a "car crash" and she was put in the care of Camp Half-Blood but, no special privileges. She was put in the unclaimed cabin and that's where our story begins.

* * *

**Valeria**

I heard a scream, it was very faint. I was in the woods looking for inspiration on a drawing. The words were beautiful yet mysteries at the same time. It was a beautiful combo indeed.

I thought back to the scream. I needed to find whoever it came from and get some help as soon as possible! Or, I could get someone to help them, like Chiron but he wasn't here. He was going someone, no one knew. Well, I didn't know. Many people don't like being in the shadows, or the dark, but I love it! No one talking to me means me not talking to them, which is a blessing from the gods. I don't often get compared to my parents but its fine. My parents are amazing people and did something amazing that nothing can outlive. It just means that nobody expects or demanded a lot from me which is also a blessing.

I continued to walk when I finally found not one but two boys on the ground. I knew I couldn't carry them both and I feared what would happen if I left them here. I needed to hurry through. One boy was bleeding out. They wore purples shirts, "Romans."

The other boy who was on the bottom of the bleeding out the other one had a broken leg. I could see that for sure. I would have called out but I didn't want to attract attention over to us. Two of them were injured, I'm a pretty small person standing at 5' feet tall weighing 85 pounds. I was already struggling to hold my supplies. I put down my things taking my jacket off. I was surprised the boys didn't have jackets themselves. I took my scissors and cut a small piece of fabric off of my coat, wrapping the bleeding boy. He was way taller than me. He was dark-skinned with a short hair cut. He wasn't chubby but he wasn't skinny. He sure was tall though, I sighed, "I need to get some help."

I shook the boy with the broken leg, no answer. They both needed medical attention and I don't think my sweater would do it. I looked in the direction where the camp was. All the lights were off it was bedtime. I didn't know what to do. I ran to the closest cabin, the unclean cabin. I didn't know the person in this cabin but I panicked.

**Charlott**

I was walking back from the parking lot. I was ready to go to sleep already. Today had been a long day. We weren't really allowed to roam at night. Thats why when I saw the girl knocking at my door like it was her last day alive I was confused. "Is everything alright?"

She jumped, "Please don't eat me! I don't taste good, please," She cried

"I- I'm not going to eat you."

She opened her eyes, "You're not?"

"No, I just need to know why you're knocking on my door."

"Your door? Thank gods," she continued, "I found two Romans, one bleeding the other one with a broken leg."

I didn't know what to say. This has never happened to me. And no one ever came for my help. "Okay, What do you need my help for?"

"Help me carry them."

"Okay, where should we put them?"

She looked back at me, "The infirmary is locked."

"We can put them in my cabin, I'm the only one in there so I have the room space."

"Good thinking."

We each grabbed a boy and went on our way

* * *

**Small note: I want to say how sorry I am that my chapters are so short, im not used to have to write over 1000 to like 15000 words... by the time i finish this book it should be 25 thousand words so, if you like longer stuff please wait till its finished. I just want you guys to know that I'm trying.. Have a good/night.**

**Also if anyone from Australia is reading, I hope you are doing well :) Have a nice day, and continue to go on :3**

* * *

**Jack Milo- **He is a child of Vulcan (Hephaestus). He is an only child. His mother was a child of Bacchus... Yes, she and Vulcan did the deed. Let's not talk about it. His mother, Mia says Jack is one of her biggest mistakes and killed herself because of it. Jack is like Roman Leo. Well, Jack is not really like Leo... but they have the same sense of humor. **Jack is a minor character! He will have around 3 more appearances. Do not get attached! **

**Kai Zhang- **Child of Frank and Hazle Zhang. Due to his parent's part in the war, he is looked in their shadows. Has a fear of death. He's 15 almost 16. He has an older brother who went missing a few years prior to the story. He thinks of himself as an average guy. He doesn't think he's special but not in he thinks bad about himself way. He has tan skin and black curly hair. He has dark brown, almost black eyes. He wears braces.

**Valeria Valdez- **She is currently the only daughter of Leo and Calypso. She is very quiet and doesn't really talk. She is pretty shy. She and Jessie have been friends since they were kids. They think of each other as siblings or cousins (depends on the day). She is very good at cooking and likes to garden In her free time. She is 13 years old. As stated earlier she doesn't have any siblings, and even though she has Jessie she feels lonely a lot. She enjoys talking to herself when she's alone and likes to draw. Valeria has long light brown hair, with light tan skin. She has almond-colored eyes and has freckles that sprinkle her nose and cheeks.

**Charlott** \- Her parents died when she was around 2 or 3 in a "car crash" She had bright green eyes, tan skin. Like her mother, she has blond curly hair. She's 13 going on 14. She enjoys staying her thoughts, she daydreams a lot. She doesn't know how to swim and has a fear of water. She hasn't been claimed yet a doesn't think she will be.

**Jessie Grace- **He is 15 years old. He is the child of Piper and Jason Grace. He wants to be known for his own good rather than his parents. Has three siblings - Older sister, Younger brother, Younger sister. He enjoys helping others but not because he wants to (More will be explained later). He was claimed by Zeus (more will be told on that too). He sorta hates his parents because he is always compared to them, like other children of the 7.


	4. Ch 4

After Percy and Annabeth went missing, Jason and Piper became their replacements. It was quite hard for them to be looked at so brightly when they didn't even have the power to save their friend. Now not everyone got the ending they all wished for. You'd think that their life would be full of luxury, but it wasn't. A year had past and then another, and another, and finally they were proclaimed, dead. Thats when I think everyone's life changed. Charlott lost her parents, and no one knew that they were the strongest demigods to ever live...

* * *

**Kai **

When I woke up a beautiful girl was in my face, "You're awake."

I tried to get up, "You shouldn't do that."

I nodded, "Jake, where is he?"

"He's in the infirmary, that stab wound was pretty bad."

Now, this wasn't the girl I saw Before I fainted. The girl I saw was short and skinny. She had light tan skin with almond color eyes and brown hair. This girl was around 5'7 she looked around 20, she had vivid blue eyes, short light brown hair. I noticed her lips move. "Huh?"

"Can you remember your name?"

"Oh- yeah sorry, my name is Kai."

She smiled then frowned, "Ah yes, Kai Zhang."

"How did you-?"

"Not important."

I nodded, "So, what wrong with me?"

"Nothing really, your leg is broken though. We gave you all the nectar and ambrosia we could but thats all we could do." I nodded, "You'll be healing very slowly. I don't know why though."

"Okay, Uh, did you call my parents?"

"A friend of mine did. They'll both be on there way as soon as they can be here. San Fransico is kinda far from New York, It'll take them a few days." She smiled, "Now don't give me that face, So, I have a question." I looked up, "Why the hell were you in New york."

"I and my friend were on I guess, a job or quest. It doesn't matter." She nodded, "We were getting ready to set up camp when I don't know." She nodded, "I looked away, and next thing I know Jake is on the ground."

"Okay."

I thought back to jake, "Now, how_ is_ Jack."

She looked down. "The wound was really bad Kai, We don't know if he'll-"

I cut her off, "Don't say it, please."

She nodded, "You should rest," Before she could say anything else two heads popped in the cabin. It was the pretty girl, and what looked like a friend. "Valeria, what are you doing here?" She didn't say anything just looked down. When she saw the other girl her eyes widen. She turned around and mumbled something before leaving.

"That was weird."

"Don't worry, that happens a lot when I'm around," A short girl with blond curly hair, and beautiful green eyes spoke, "I'm Zoe, this is _my_ cabin."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm just glad to know you didn't die."

I flinched at the word, _die._

I've had this fear of dying for about a year or so. My brother went missing on an important quest. Changed my family's life. I became an only child and my parents, well, they didn't let me out of their sight. And when they did it was pretty rare. This was my first time being away from them. Gods they were never going to leave me alone now. I have this fear that my brother is, gone. They searched for him or his, body for, months but nothing.

I thought back to the nurse girl, I never got her name. I was too much in my thoughts to ask for it. My thoughts were interrupted by a boom. The ground shook for a second, it felt like minutes though.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Same."

I looked at them, "That was so weird."

Zoe nodded, "Yeah it was. Thats never happen before."

"How do you know that?"

"I've lived here all my life. Thats never happen, I'd think I would remember it if it did."

The two girls walked outside, their eyes widened. Valeria dropped to her knees covering her mouth. Zoe looked like she had seen a ghost.

I grabbed on what I could and yeeted myself towards them.

The tree that protected the camp, well, it now laid on the ground.

"My gods."

"Camps," a speaker roared across the camp and into the woods. "Please evacuate the camp and go to the evacuation spot."

Tons of people ranging from 4 to 25 ran to the beach. Some carried boats while others carried supplies. Some helped with the injured while, a small group helped with children under the age of 4. Zoe looked back into her cabin. She grabbed a bag and filled a few personal things, well, thats what I'm guessing. We heard a screeched.

"What the hell?"

"Should we check it out?"

Zoe looked at me, "Check it out? Thats how people die in scary movies. We should just go to the evacuation spot."

Valeria looked at Zoe, "Someone could be hurt. We should check it out."

"I agree." I honestly would agree with anything Valeria would say, did I just think that? Oh, my gods...

Zoe signed, "Fine, but if anything goes wrong you're on your own."

We nodded, we headed to where the tree fell. Under the tree laid a dragon.

"Peleus!" Zoe yelled running to his side. "Are you okay?"

Only having known her for a few hours this is the most emotion I've seen her use.

She started to cry, "Peleus, what can I do to help you?"

I was leaning on a tree, I was finally halfway to normal, my leg still ached.

"What are you guys doing here?!"

I wish we ran in that moment, but as you guys know, life isn't that easy.

**A/N: Hello guys! How are you guys? I'm stress, cry myself to sleep. I'm sorry. Well, I hope you liked this week's chapter, next week there will not be a chapter, well, I'm not planning on one. I will be posting still. I hope you all day/night.**

**Peleus- **The friendly dragon who guards Camp Half-blood and the golden fleece. He and Zoe have bounded during Zoe's life. For a while, he was the only thing she could trust. That changes after she meets Kai and Valeria.


	5. Ch 5

**Zoe**

I wish we ran. I'm not a big fan of running or talking or people... I liked what I liked thats it. When we got there the Golden Fleece was missing. Of course, it was our fault. It was the nurse girl from earlier. She was pretty, yet she left when I came in, so I'm guessing shes only pretty on the outside...

Two guys grabbed all three of us, it wasn't hard since Kai was still struggling to stand straight.

"Where did you guys put it?"

"The fleece was gone when we got there," Kai was scared, I could tell, I mean, I was also scared.

"Sure, gods you're nothing like your brother," with that she walked away. I looked over at Kai, he looked shattered.

The guys dragged us to the beach, everyone was already gone. Not everyone went on a boat, some went on air and others went into cars. But, no one was there but us. We looked at Kai, "Are you okay?" Valeria asked, "I'm sure what she said isn't true."

"Lets just not talk about it."

We nodded. I saw a boat filled with bags and supplies. I nudge Kai, "look."

Valeria noticed too. The guys, I'm pretty sure they were sons of Hypnos. Kai took off running, then Val and then me. We pushed the boat, as you may know, it's pretty hard to water, that didn't stop us. We continued. Thats when the guys noticed. We were already pretty out, I guess this was a win for us. We took off. The guys stopped running, they looked scared. I wonder why. But, I also didn't care.

We continued in peace. No one spoke. After a while, they weren't in sight.

It took us a few minutes before what we did set in.

"Oh, oh shit."

Valeria had a fire in her eye, she laughed, "Wooo-" she yelled

Kai looked at the bags "I wonder what's in them."

I grabbed one, "Food?" I opened it grabbing something, not food.

It was a journal. I opened it, "What the-"

This journal belongs to Amelia Grace

"Grace?"

I nodded "Yeah, you heard that name before?"

"Yeah, I have."

I looked through the pages flipping to the most recent one. I couldn't believe my eyes, I flipped through all the entries. Nothing. Nothing was in the pages, not a damn thing I flipped to the backside. It had a small pocket. I put my hand in the pocket revealing a folded paper. I unfolded it to reveal an address.

"San Fransico? Does that place mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, I live there."

I nodded, I grabbed the journal accidentally dropping it. The water went in some of the _blank_ pages. I picked it up, "Damn it-" what layed there was a map. It also has a compass. telling us where to go. What the-

I told us to go back but we couldn't do that, at least for not a few hours. And we couldn't just sit there we would just end up drifting.

"Let's just go back," Val spoke, back from her five-minute rebellious phase. She looked tired.

I looked at the journal flipping through the pages, "Oh Shit guys."

**Entry one: **_I'm tired of being ms good girl. Good daughter and all. I had a dream last night. The sea witch Amphitrite, she told me that I could help her take over the world. I wouldn't have to be a good girl Amelia Grace anymore. People wouldn't look down on me. I would look down on them! She told me a prophecy. She said it's my mission to make sure it doesn't come true. _

It had more but that was the gist of it. It was dated back over a year ago. On the next page was the prophecy.

* * *

**_The earth will rumble, the tree will fall_**

**_Three demi-gods will learn it all. _**

**_The go-to the sea and to the land, of the golden bridge. _**

**_They find one more and their quest begins to save the world before the end._**

**_But thats, not it, as there is more. Save three people before the war._**

_**Find the fleece and save what matters more, love is great but so is war.** _

_**Lies and truth shall come to be **_

_**The girl with eyes like the sea is the hero to be**_

_**With a promise to be kept, with their final breath**_

_**to find what they value most is their minds ghost**_

* * *

I looked at Kai, then Val. I should just drown myself, right here and now. "Looks like we're going to save the world, yay.."

Kai looked at me blankly, "That prophecy. I've heard it before."

Val gave me the same look, "So, it looks like we're going to San Fransico."

Yep. It looks like we're going to San Fransico. The land of the golden bridge, I was ready to fling myself off it.

after a while of just floating, we finally saw a dock. It was where all the expensive boats were, but we didn't care. We grabbed all the stuff from the boat and took off.

"There's a train here that goes to San Fransico," Kai looked at me and Val

"Hey, whatever happened on the quest you were on?"

"They sent someone else on it. Someone from your camp."

Val nodded, we both knew Roman took pride in what they did, I could tell she felt bad for him, I did too.

We finally got to the train stop after a while. We found a decent size money bag while on the boat, It had over 2000 dollars so the train cost was nothing. We paid for our tickets then stepped on the train. On an Adventure I guess. To save the world.

* * *

**A/N: So, I thought of Zoe being this emo girl. Only talking to very few people. I'm sorta of changing her to be more... Sarcastic, kinda scared, and just wants to jump off a cliff most of the time... hahaha, well, thats it. Also, the reason I didn't give you the girl's name the last chapter is because I forgot... She's very, very important to the story. Also, I'm changings Valeria's bio. I want to give her an older brother. Well, I might. Idk. **


	6. Ch 6

**Valeria Valdez **

We stepped off the train. I took a big stretch. Kai was relieved to be home, I could tell. He hadn't been home in about two weeks. On the train, you could see that he was a little stressed, he kept pacing back and forth. What Amelia said still bothered him, I mean, it would bother me too. Also, what we found in her journal. She is a child of seven, just like me and Kai. I could also see that Zoe was kinda bothered that we were both children of the seven.

We learned a lot about each other. We also learned a lot from the journals in the bags. I only knew both of them for a little while, but I trusted them with my life, my secrets, with everything. They understood me.

Peleus, well, Zoe would hang around him a lot growing up. He was permanent unlike a lot in her life. I plan to be permanent in her life from this day on. Her parents died when she was still pretty young, if she knew her mom and dad she would be in the legacy cabin, maybe we would have been friends sooner..

We found out about Kai's brother, Sammy. He was named after _my_ great-grandpa. So Kai's mom, well she was born in 1928. She died when she was 13 but Kai's uncle saved her bringing her back to the overworld. My grandfather and her friends, maybe even boyfriend and girlfriend. Anyway, it's a long story. Sammy went missing an over a year ago. They couldn't find anything to lead them to him. Not even a body. Thats probably why Amelia's comment bothered him so much.

"Camp Jupiter here we come."

The walk to New Rome was long. No one spoke. I think we were all mentally preparing for what we were getting ourselves in. We didn't know what our 'Adventure' would be like, all we knew is that it would be very long, and tiring. A little part of me hoped that the adults would take control of it, I would never say that aloud though. Who am I kidding? Kai and Zoe probably feel the same way.

We finally got to a beautiful lake, "We'll just need to cross this lake."

It was the end of winter so I didn't want to. We all rolled up our pants but kept our shoes on in case of rocks. When I touched the water I stopped for a second, "So cold."

I looked over to Kai and Zoe, Zoe looked like she was going to faint. "You okay Zoe?"

"Yeah I am, it's just my insides are moving and they won't stop."

"Don't worry we'll take a break soon."

Kai was the first to get fully in. He looked used to this, kinda felt bad. Next was me then Zoe. It wasn't too deep but still. I'm not really of fan of water, mostly since it involves swimming. I know how to swim so I won't drown or anything, but I don't like bathing suits, too much exposer.

Halfway through Zoe almost slipped, "Zoe? You sure you're okay." She didn't speak, I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I nodded, we finally got to the end after twenty minutes. It was hard because of the current, and we took it slow because of Zoe. We took the long walk to the gate, it was guarded by two boys, both looking around 17, they looked like twins.

"Name, and reason for being here."

"I'm Kai-"

He didn't need to finish, "Praetor Franks Son?"

Kai did an awkward laugh, "Yeah."

Both boys got on one knee then stood up

"What the hell," Zoe leaned in my ear

I nodded, 'What the hell indeed.'

"Is my father here?"

The other boy smiled, "Yeah he just got back over two hours ago, he looked in distressed."

Kai nodded, "Thank you." he looked at their name tags, "Eli and Marko."

"Of course!"

"That was something."

"Yep..."

We now sat in front of pretor Frank and Hazle. I didn't know if it was just me but they kept giving Zoe the look, every second sneaking a glance. Her eyes were very pretty so thats probably why I didn't know.

"Ahh Valeria, you've gotten so big," Hazle smiled

Now, I'm going, to be honest. I have never seen this woman in my life. Yes, I've heard of her but that doesn't mean anything. I have seen pictures of her with my parents of course.

"Yeah," I forced a smile

"So, um father, we have news, it's pretty important."

Pretor Frank looked surprised, "Uh, what is it?"

Kai looked back at us, Zoe nodded, "Do you know anyone named-"

He was interrupted by a speaker, just like the one at Camp Half-Blood. Things started going by fast, a guy rushed in the room we were in and came and whispered in Pretors Frank ear, he looked up at us and then back and Hazle and the guy.

"Oh, Shit-"

**A/N: Hello guys! I have decided I'm not going to post once a week. I'm just going to post when I finish a chapter. I'll try to post something at least once a week. I have turned my back on many stories but not this one. I have thought too much into it, haha. Please leave more reviews guys. I want to know people are there reading. And it's nice in case I do abandon this story, jk. Well here's a question, I saw there are some people from counties other than us! Im from America, so where are you guys from? Honestly, I'm just adding more words so the word count will reach 1000. Have a nice day!**


	7. Ch 7

**Kai Zhang**

"So, um father, we have news, it's pretty important."

Pretor Frank looked surprised, "Oh it is? Well, what is it?"

I looked back at Valeria and Zoe, Zoe nodded while moving her hand, "Do you know anyone named-"

He was interrupted by a speaker, just like the one at Camp Half-Blood. I hoped to the gods it had nothing to do with us. I was wrong of course. Things started going by fast, a guy rushed in the room we were in and came and whispered in Pretors Frank, eh i mean Father's ear, he looked up at us and then back and Hazle and the guy.

"Oh, Shit-"

I looked back at the girls. My father wouldn't arrest me, but them. I wouldn't know. Maybe as a courtesy to Valeria parents, he would just look her in a room, but Zoe? I don't know. He'd think that she set it all up, and we were criminals. I looked back at Zoe, we made eye contact.

The ringing soon stopped, we didn't move an inch. Dad nodded towards the guy, he left swiftly only to return soon after with two other men. Father looks sad but then he motions towards us.

I saw Zoe panic silently. One guy went towards Val and the other two went to us. They tried to grab us, "What the hell are you doing?"

"You are in violation of the pact, you must be contained."

"No thanks." Zoe looked at me and Val. Val was also struggling. My father and mother talked in the corner, near the door. If we ran out we'd have to go through them. I stepped on the guy's foot, he made a silent noise, falling to the ground.

I pushed my father and mother out of the way and Zoe and Val ran out. Not gonna lie it wasn't the best scene. It all went in slow motion. My father was in shock, so was my mother. The looks on their faces will forever be engraved in my mind.

The camp has changed quite a bit since my parents were young. Due to damage to battles, there was now this giant hill in our way. I could already see Vals's face. It made me smile a little. when she got on the hill she stumbled on this boy, I was too far down to see who. She stopped for a second. And you want to know what she did? She grabbed his hand and started running!

Oh. My. Fuxking. Gods.

Resiting arrest, pushing the pretor, and now KIDNAPPING. We were on our violations. If we got caught they were going to kill us.

We finally got to the boat dock. "What the hell was that?"

"I know you. You're always in my dreams." She looked at Zoe, "You know him too."

Zoe nodded, "Yeah, I do. But, we just met so, only by name."

Jessie looked kinda sad, guess she rejected him. Poor guy.

**_They find one more and their quest begins to save the world before the end._**

"Find one more and their quest begins to save what values most before the end." Zoe smiled, "Well, it's your lucky day."

I signed "We'll fill you in later."

"Um, okay."

We each grabbed an end of a boat. So just imagine four kids running with a boat over their heads. I admit it wasn't the best scene. The men started to chase us again.

"Oh yeah, they hate us."

Jessie looked back, "Of course they do."

We put the boat in the ocean, Lake? Well, we pushed off, the men couldn't do anything about it. We all celebrated silently. We were all out of breath, mainly because of panic. I wished that my father would have heard me out. We wouldn't have gotten Jessie involved, but here we were in a boat that barely fit all four of us.

After sometimes passed we explained everything to Jess, leaving out Amelia and the bags. I prayed to the gods and every beautiful thing in the world that he wouldn't ask any questions, but you know the gods, they don't care about us Romans.

As soon as night came it got harder. We were all had basically no sleep.

"Should we sleep in rounds?" Zoe asked, "I can keep watch."

Val nodded, "I think thats the best idea, are you sure you want to keep watch though? I can if you want."

"Yeah, it's fine."

Zoe nodded, "What about you two?"

"I'm not really tired," Jessie looked at Zoe

"Well, I am so goodnight."

I switched spots with Jess then the night began. It wasn't long before I had my first nightmare. Amelia was there along with my brother. It was weird. To me, she was the wicked witch. But, other than blame us for taking her 'precious fleece,' I've never physically seen her do anything bad or evil. I need to learn that not all pretty girls are all rainbows and unicorns (me too Kai, me too).

I saw then moving their mouths and then, bam! It happened so fast. The rocks broke underneath them sending them down. I couldn't see where they were. I looked all over the place for a sign for anything. And thats when I saw a sign. A literal sign.

**'The Room of Apollo, stay out!' **

Delos, thats where we're going!

No one can be birth or die on Delos... Meaning, my brother might still be alive...

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys! How are you all doing? I'm pretty good. Kinda bored, not gonna lie. I ate all my chips, so im hungry now. I say more people are reading, Hello 3 How are you guys? **

**Well, they finally meet Jess, I couldn't think of another way to introduce him, so you guys get this. I hope you all like it, hahaha... I'm not really a big fan of this chapter but it's whatever. I also changed my mind by giving Val any older siblings. You all know those stories were all the kids are the same age, like each of them had a girl or boy, yeah I didn't want to do that to myself, so yeah. **


	8. Ch 8

**Zoe**

"So, how are you taking all of this in?"

I looked at Jessie, "Well, many people want to lock me up, so, I really don't know." I looked at him, "I'm happy that I'm finally apart of something. But, I'm sad knowing that it'll end soon."

"Why do you think that?"

"I have this feeling."

He nodded and smiled, "Don't worry."

"Well, how do you feel? We basically kidnapped you."

"I'm also happy that I get to be apart of something."

"I'm sorry about the camp, I was being rude."

"No, you weren't."

I laughed out loud, "Yes, I was. People usually don't talk to me, I'm bad luck."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I'm the first unclaim in years, and well, the only one."

"if it means something, anything. I don't think you're bad luck."

"Thank you, well, tell me about yourself."

"I'm 15, I have older siblings, younger siblings, my parents were members of the seven."

"Be more specific. What are your 'older siblings' names?"

"Well, my brother, Sky is the oldest, and my sister, **Amelia **was the second oldest."

Amelia...

"What do you mean was?"

"She died. She went on this quest with this guy, and they both went missing. No, one found their bodies. It's been, I think two years. They're most likely dead"

"Grace?"

He looked at me weird, I looked like I had seen a ghost, which I had, I think, "Yeah it is, Jessie Grace." He smiled

"Oh, my gods..."

"What? Is something wrong?"

I tried to laugh it off but it came out as some of a long cough, "Yeah, everything's fine."

Amelia Grace... What happened to you?

I couldn't help but wonder about her, was she dead, or not? twenty-three years ago in the war against Gaia, she had the doors of death open. Anything and anyone died had the chance of being brought back. Was this the case for Amelia? And whoever she was with? Were her two friends 'dead too'? Ugh, I just wanted to know!

I'm curious about a lot of things, it's my fatal flaw.

Thats what Chiron said, one day it would kill me.

My parents, the secrets in the camp, Amelia... I honestly almost forgot about my parents which is weird. I don't know anything about them. What they looked like... I do know they were both Greek demigods, and they loved me. I have wild blond, curly hair, my mother maybe was an apollo kid. Definitely not a child of Athena. I also have bright green eyes, they kinda scare me. I bet my father was a child of Demeter. Though, I don't exactly have a green thumb or musical taste. Maybe one of them was a child of Hermes? No, I'm not good at jokes, and I'm not really athletic. So, maybe not. It's one of these things I don't want to be curious about for the rest of my life.

He smiled, "Got any food in those bags?"

I thought for a second, "Uh, yeah we do."

I handed him a bag of chips and a fruit punch

"Thanks."

"Yeah, of course."

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Huh?"

"I want you to talk about yourself."

"Well, there's nothing much to say."

"There has to be, what's your story?"

"I don't have a story," We made eye contact

"Everyone has a story."

"Well, I'm not everybody,' I continued, "Parents died when I was maybe two, and thats it."

"Zoe," He looked at me, "Everyone has a story, including you."

"Thank you, Jessie."

We talked forever. Topics ranging from food to experience, it was a long time, and before we knew it, the sun was rising.

Valeria was the first to wake up then Kai. "Moring."

"Moring," Kai smiled at her

Jessie leaned over to me, "They should just get married already."

"Yeah, they should."

I tried to sleep but it was kinda hard. I thought about everything under the sun. It's weird but for the first time, I forgot all about my parents. It wasn't long before I drifted to sleep.

A woman with blond curly hair was right next to me. She was talking to someone... They couldn't see me. I've heard about dreams like these. They can't see or hear me. just weird demi-god things.

"The child is dead."

"Not my baby," the lady with blond hair cried.

The other lady signed, "No reason to cry, you can't do anything about these kinds of things." And then she walked out like nothing.

I felt bad, I think. This was a new feeling. I felt empty. I wanted to numb this feeling. It was like an alarm clock waking me up from dead sleep. I just wanted it to stop. The lady continued to cry, no words.

"First my dear Zoe, now my baby."

My dear Zoe? Lady? What did you mean? "What?"

I continued to call for her. "Please answer me."

The lady laid down. "Percy... Where are you?"

I tried to move but I couldn't. "Percy? Please answer me!" I continued to cry. I just wanted this to stop. Was this woman my mother? Were my parents Alive?

"Zoe, Please find me... Please find me." She looked at the sky, there was a little square opening. Above that there was water.

"25.0000° N, 71.0000° W," She closed her eyes, "Swim all the way down my daughter."

**A/N: I was kinda bored of this chapter not gonna lie. I'm sorry it's so boring, haha... I wish I had the ability to write better chapters. I write like a 12-year-old if I'm being honest. I hope that over time I will improve. This isn't even my first story. I write on wattpad and my oldest book (Writing for two years, currently on hiatus) has almost 30k. Well, Thanks for reading guys. **

**A/N: I just got an Amber Alert while writing this. Scared the crap out of me. Though I was going to die.**


	9. Ch 9

**Zoe **

"First my dear Zoe, now my baby," The woman cried. "Percy, please."

My dear Zoe? Lady? What did you mean? "What?"

I continued to call for her. "Please answer me." I continued to cry but she wouldn't or couldn't hear

The lady laid down looking towards the sky. "Percy... Where are you?"

I tried to move but I couldn't. "Percy? Please answer me!" I continued to cry. I just wanted this to stop. Was this woman my mother? Were my parents Alive?

"Zoe, Please find me... Please find me." She looked at the sky, there was a little square opening. Above that there was water.

"25.0000° N, 71.0000° W," She closed her eyes, "Swim all the way down my daughter."

I jolted awake, "25.0000° N, 71.0000° W,"

"Good afternoon to you too," Val nodded, "Are you okay?" I looked at her weird, "Well, one you're just jolted awake and two, you're crying."

"I had a dream- I- I think it was about my parents," I wiped the streaming hot tears away.

Val's eyes widened, "Really? Did you get their names? Maybe we could look them up or something."

I didn't relized but we have docked again at a boat dock. "Where are we?"

"Oh yeah, we ran out of food supplies."

"We did? How?"

"Well, its a kinda funny story."

So apparently Kai thought it would be a good idea if we poured out all of our food and lead everyone a different was like us. Yay, way to go Kai!

I sighed, "I don't know if that was a good idea or just stupid."

"I know right." Val continued to talk to me. She finally asked me the question again. "So, what are there names?"

"Percy was the only one I got. The women called me her 'sweet daughter.'"

Val nodded, "Percy? Percy. Where have I heard that name."

"The women had curly blond hair like mine. But her eyes where grey... She looked like me."

"What else did she say?"

"I think she had a miscarriage." I never thought about it, but if this was my mother, then that baby was my sibling... and they- they were gone.

"Hey!" My thoughts were interrupted by Jessie and Kai, they each carried two plastic bags. I assumed to be filled with junk they called food.

'The Zoo' the bag read, the lettering was outlined in green. Not gonna lie they looked kinda gross.

"So you're awake."

"Yeah."

They sat down and I told them about my dream. "Its risky," Kai noted, "It could be a message from the past."

I nodded. Jessie looked at Kai, "Yeah, you said they died, what? Ten years ago? I'm sorry to say this but they could be- gone."

They were right. I looked down. I saw a flash of darkness then these words appeared in my mind.

**_The earth will rumble, the tree will fall_**

**_Three demi-gods will learn it all._**

**_The go-to the sea and to the land, of the golden bridge._**

**_They find one more and their quest begins to save the world before the end._**

**_But thats, not it, as there is more. Save three people before the war._**

_**Find the fleece and save what matters more, love is great but so is war.**_

_**Lies and truth shall come to be**_

_**The girl with eyes like the sea is the hero to be**_

_**With a promise to be kept, with their final breath**_

_**to find what they value most is their minds ghost**_

I thought about the prophecy, "But thats not it, as there is more. Save three people before the war," I smiled, "My parents are two."

Kai looked at me, "And my brother is one."

We all laughed, we were going to save our loved ones! I mean, it made sense.

I was finally going to meet my parents! I wish we knew but we were wrong about many things on this quest. Starting with me. I questioned and thought too much. It really is my fatal flaw.

Fatal flaws are things that can kill you. Thats why they're fatal. Curiosity killed a cat, but a cat does have nine lives. I hope it will help me with this quest. Everyone has something to add except for me. Even Amelia has helped us! And shes who we're trying to beat! I'm just scared were here wasting our lives away. Doing nothing, that we will fail. What happens if we fail. Where is Camp Half-Blood now? My mind continued to ask questions. I just wanted it to stop.

I jolted awake again. I was surrounded by Kai, Val, and Jessie, "Where am I?"

"We're still at the dock," Kai noted, "You fainted, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I think, Just stressed."

"We all are Zoe." Val said, "You need to tell us your worries. Were in this together. And so far I think us four will be bonded for a long time, maybe life."

I cried. Everyone was surprised. Val hugged me, then Kai, "Group hug!" Yelled Jess

I finally found friends, I smiled. I mean, it was my first group hug.

"Let's go kick some ass." I yelled

**A/N: This book has finally reached 10 thousand words! Yay! This book will most likely have over 25 thousand words. Since I'm planning on doing 25 chapters for this book. This may be one of three books. Or one of one book. I still haven't decided where I'm going with the story. I mean, I have the whole story planned out with extra things. I may do this same book in Amelia's P.O.V orrr someone else... Like Annabeth's for example. This story will not be finished when the book ends. I promise there's more! **

**P.S: Sorry this chapter sucked. I got writer's block. I'm making an upload schedule soon.. maybe. Well, enjoy and goodbye for now! **


	10. Ch 10

**Val **

So far we weren't kicking any ass. Just sitting in a boat with three other people. In the last seven hours, this has happened. First, we had a meaningful moment with tears and hugs, then we got yelled at by an old man for throwing the world ass around, get this, his mother fucking dog and his wife and his, twenty-one-year-old son. Old people are weird. I mean, he even said his son was twenty-one. Not trying to hide the fact that, he's talking about a grown-ass man. An adult. Okay, thats enough of that rant.

So, when we tried to explain we weren't doing anything wrong he threw his stupid cane at us. So, Zoe threw it back, hitting him in the head. His head yeeted back. I've never untied a boat from a dock so fast. I was practically trained for this.

We laughed as we sailed away, It was nice. Finally felt like we found our routine, our momenta. I had a weird feeling that stayed in the back of my mind. It wasn't me, what I meant by that, was that I wasn't feeling it. It's like it belongs to someone else. I recognized this feeling though. It's like I knew the person it belongs to very well.

My smiled faded as we continued to sail. We couldn't continue like this. "We don't know anything.." I mumbled. This new anger entered me. I didn't know why I was so angry. I just wanted to disappear. Seconds turn to minutes and minutes turn to hours. I grew angrier as time passed. It's weird, like an out of body experience.

An out-of-body experience is an encounter in which a person encounters the world from a location outside their physical body. An OBE is a form of autoscopy, however, the term autoscopy more commonly refers to the pathological condition of seeing a second self, or doppelgänger. It's like i was watching myself get angry.

We all sat in silence. I didn't even realize they weren't talking anymore. "I can't do this anymore!" Jessie yelled. "I'm risking my life for _you. _I don't even know why I'm here!"

Zoe began to cry, "people give me the same look where ever i go, why! Why! Just tell me, what makes me stand out? Why am i so different? Just tell me?" By this time she was in tears, "I kept to herself because it was difficult for people to understand my pain. I was the first unclaim in almost 13 years, I messed up the pattern!" She thought her being different was her fault. She cried, "That they always say to me, that I'm a mistake that wasn't supposed to be born!"

Kai looked at Jessie, "My brother might be dead because of _your_ sister! Dead! Do you know what's it like to lose someone you care about? No, you're the son of Piper and Jason Grace!" Kai looked like he was going to explode, "You've had everything handed to you!"

Jessie stood up, "Amelia is dead because of Sammy."

"News flash dumbass, Amelia isn't dead, who do you think we're running from?"

Jessie was now holding Jessie by the collar, "What do you mean?"

"Amelia isn't dead, shes teamed up with the sea witch. They're trying to take over the world or some shit! _We_ all might _die_ because of _your_ sister-"

"Stop!" I yelled "Jessie stepped back

"Bro, I-I'm sorry." He looked at Kai, wide eyes, "What? What just happened?"

Zoe stopped crying, she stood from off her knees, "Uh, I don't know."

"We were all in our most vulnerable state." I looked at Zoe, "You're the most vulnerable when you're sad, or when you feel alone."

"Y-yeah, and Kai is the most vulnerable when he thinks negative, same with Jessie.."

Jessie looked at me, "You're the most vulnerable when you're angry."

"How did you-"

"I know when someone looks like they are about to explode," he elbowed Kai

"Yeah, well."

We all started to giggle. "We have to stick together, we all will die if something like that happens again."

"Jessie" I looked at him, handing him a journal. He opened reading it, as we did all those days ago.

"So, is my sister dead or not?"

"We don't know.." Kai said, "Sorry you had to find out like this, we didn't want you to feel different about her." Jessie nodded, "I mean, she's not really the bad guy, just following the bad guy's orders."

"Yeah, but she tried to kill you guys, us. She tried to kill us."

I smiled grabbing Jessie's hand. "Thanks for joining us. Were going to save the world." We really were. We were going to save people, we were going to get out of the shadows..

"So where to next?"

"I think we need to make a detour," Jess said, "I need to make a trip to dear daddy's house."

* * *

**A/N: Im eating crackers :) Schools cancel due to the.. sickness that shall not be named. Should I makes longer chapters (2000- 3000 words) and fewer chapters, or keep what we have going now? Please review. I reply to all the comments. This book will most likely be finished this summer... September at the latest. You guys should watch Gilmore Girls on Netflix. So so far we have about 15,000 more words for this book. I think I'm just going to 25,000, so whatever chapter ends with that, well, thats that. And a sequel is already in my mind. Next chapter I'll give a sneak peek... maybe... idk. Well, all of you stay safe going outside. Act as you've always washed your hands every second and yeah. BYE!**


	11. Ch 11

**Ameila Grace**

The quest was simple. Find out what was the cause of recent earthquakes. Thats it, after that we come home and just enjoy life. We were children, i thought children didn't die... Boy was I wrong.

"All you need to do is find the cause of the Earth Quakes and then travel through the labyrinth back. It's a very simple quest."

I nodded, "Don't worry uncle Frank! We can do it!"

"Yeah dad, that sounds pretty simple."

Frank smiled, "I know. It should take around two weeks. Send a message if anything goes wrong."

We nodded, I mean. This quest was going to be so easy! After two days of prep, we left. In no time we were already in Greece.

"You know the strange thing."

"What?" Sammy replied

"Why didn't they give this quest to the Greek camp."

"Who knows."

After three days of searching for clues we finally thought we got a lead. We could have left then and let the adults handle the rest. It was my fault that we didn't. I was so sick of living in the shadow of my family.

"Come on Sammy!"

"No, it's too dangerous!"

"Please, it's simple. We just go down there. I mean if anything goes wrong you could shape into an animal or something and save up! Please! Pretty please."

He sighed, "Fine, but if anything goes wrong we're out."

"Yes! Deal!" I kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

We started going down the stairs, they were thousands of years old. It's weird to think about that. Maybe millions of people have walked these steps. Our feet are touching their feet. I laughed out loud, "This is so-"

The ground started to shake, "What the hell?" Sammy looked at me, "We have to leave!"

"What!? I can't hear you." I couldn't hear him. The ground then collapses along with the roof. At that moment I thought we had died. I felt dead, which was a weird thing. I opened my eyes. Debree was everywhere. I tried to talk but couldn't. _'What the-'_

A beautiful face then appeared in front of me, "Why hello there," she was drinking something. Water I think

_'Hi?' _

"How's life, Amelia. Well, death."

'I'm dead?'

"Yep! Along with that friend of yours, what was his name? Samual? Samantha?"

_"Sammy.."_

"Yes! Sammy. Yeah, he's dead."

I wanted to but couldn't cry, _"W-who are you?" _

She laughed, "I'm Amphitrite."

Oh shit-

_"You-You are?"_

"Yes, i am." She looked me in the eyes, "Does that bother you?"

I shook my head, _"No, it doesn't."_

"My dear, I have a request for you, let's make a deal."

_"What kind of deal?" _

"You help me take over the world and overthrown the gods and I'll bring back your dear boyfriend."

"No way!"

"Are you sure? You'll be of quite some help, and after I win then you and that boy- Sammy can live together, forever."

_"Forever?" _

"Yes, forever."

_"Um, okay, deal."_

**Current time**

I looked at pictures. One of Sammy, my Sammy. Another one of Jessie and my siblings. And the Jacksons... my parents.. and the seven.

'I'm so sorry Sammy. But I need you to know that I'm doing this for you!' I graze my hand over the picture, 'We'll be together forever, I promise."

"Amelia."

I looked and saw Nial, "Yeah?"

"Its time to go. The kids are here."

I smiled, "For Sammy.."

**A/N: I thought Delphin was like a talking Dolfin. **


	12. Ch 12

**A/N: Hello! This is important so please read. I didn't realize that I change Charlotte to Zoe. I'm planning on keeping it Zoe because most of the chapters now are Zoe. Maybe in the sequel, I'll change it. **

* * *

**Jessie Grace**

I couldn't help but wonder, 'Was my sister dead?' I looked at the guys, "Time to take a trip to dear daddy house."

"Please don't say that."

I laughed, "Okay, fine."

After some time skipped it had gotten kinda quiet. I wanted to say something but didn't. We all needed some silence. I was pretty tired. Not, sleepy tired, just tired of the act.

We continued to sail.

"So, what you're saying is we have to go backward?"

"No, we have to go forwards."

We had to go to LA thats where my parents lived. Along with a place where Sammy Zhang might be. We were currently in San Fransico. I went in the bag looking for money. It would take us days to get to Las Angles just by sailing. "We could go back to camp.."

"And risk dying? No thanks," Kai looked scared, "My parents- they'll skin me alive.."

"Calm your panties."

"No one is going to die."

"I didn't say I was going to dye-"

"We know," Val nodded, "They'll skin you alive." She looked at me, "Why do you want to go there anyway?"

"We could travel through the labyrinth. My parents have an opening under our house."

"Are your parents home?"

"They would be, but with us all 'Missing' who knows."

Zoe nodded, "Okay, I guess we could do that."

**TIME SKIP (I'm lazy and I want this book to be done soon.) **

We were where we were before. Yet this time there were no guards at the hill, "Thats odd," Kai nodded

I agreed, "Odd indeed."

"What are you? British?"

"Of course Luv."

"Stop please!"

"Fine."

We walked throughout the empty camp. What the...

"Now, lookie here." I turned around and saw Amelia.

I was in shock. They were telling the truth... Amelia really was on _their_ side

We started to run, it was kinda hard since we were carrying heavy bags and we hadn't slept for a while, but we managed. I lead the towards the door to the Labrinth, it was locked, "Shit-"

Kai looked at me and smiled, "We'll hold them off you- Well, you know where to go."

I kicked in the door, Kai and Val handed us their bags, "Good Luck!"

"You Too."

Zoe and I went into the labyrinth. It was scary. Back in my parent's day, you would need a mortal to guide you throughout the labyrinth. Now all you needed was some light and hope that you wouldn't die. There's a secret passage that goes from Camp Half-Blood to camp Jupiter, but It's pretty unsafe when one of the camps may not have any campers. Someone guards it. They have to, or thats just what my dad says. Maybe just to scare me so I won't go into it, I really don't know.

I looked to the nearest map, they had paint guiding you by color. I looked for my house

"Hurry up!"

"I know, I know."

I found it, "Follow me!"

**A/N: This chapter is short but don't worry since I'll be posting the next chapter to so- Enjoy!**


	13. Ch 13

**Jason Grace**

It was pretty early in the morning when I was woken up by my idiotic son.

"Shouldn't you be-"

"No time!"

He tried to explain a lot of things at once, it was all so much that I hadn't even relized there was a girl right next to him. Or- it could have been a boy with really long curly hair. I didn't know, I also couldn't tell, their head was down.

He handed me a book, "Open it!"

I looked him in the eye, "Don't yell at me boy! You wake me up then-"

The girl lifted her head, I knew this girl- Zoe Jackson.

I hadn't seen the cover of the book in around two years, it belonged to my daughter Amelia. I opened it and read the first page it was a prophecy i think? Or made to look like one.

"Look at the prophecy!"

"Thats not a prophecy," I looked at my son.

Zoe spoke up, "It-it has to be, I mean, everything is right about it."

I sighed, "Amelia sucked at translating. She might have just read it wrong." I looked at Zoe, her eyes were burning through me, "There is a prophecy that may be the one you're talking about."

I walked into a locked room where we kept all of our _summer-only_ things. I grabbed a page that we kept framed on the wall. Thanks to Ella we had many framed prophecies like this.

I handed the prophecy to Zoe. "It's not this one." She looked me in the eye, "I know it." She opened her mouth to speak

**"A girl with a secret will have to struggle to keep it**

**She will have to keep to her mind where another voice speaks**

**She will have to kill the son of the sea, who was named, to destroy. **

**If the girl is to fail she will die. Only if she can find what is right will she succeed." **

Zoe looked at me, "This doesn't even make sense."

Jessie looked at the prophecy, "do you have another one?"

I wanted to just stop and send them on their way, "Sadly I do." I lead into the room, "Have fun."

**Zoe **

"Have fun."

I looked at Jessie, "Have fun? Some of these are in Latin."

"Don't worry, I can read Latin. We'll be fine."

The walls were covered in frames like the one Jason had given us. Maybe 200? Layed in from of us. I scrolled around, 'Nothing.'

I saw a book that simmered in the sunlight. It was hidden in the corner. When I had open it, I was kinda shocked. There was a picture of what I assumed to be the '7' there was a picture of a younger Frank Zhang, along with Hazle. Next to them was Jason and Piper. I saw Val's dad. There were two people who I've never seen before.

"What the-"

Jessie laughed, "What are you looking at."

"This old photo album. Your dad looks so young."

"Yeah, that was taken years ago. Even before Amelia was born."

I nodded turning the page. I was shocked, Jason came in the same time he looked at me and Jessie staring at the book. I-It was a picture of me? Why would they have a baby picture of me?

"Zoe-"

"Why? Is there a picture of me, in this book thats in _your_ house?" I was starting to get angry. Jessie just watched, I think he was also a little shock. "Also, how do you know my name?"

"Let me explain."

"You knew who my parents were.." I looked back at the book, flipping the pages back, "Percy and Annabeth..." My tears started to come out. People would give me the same look where ever i went, and I never knew why. I always thought it was because I was an unclaim but that wasn't the reason now was it? Its because I lived, while they died."

Jessie grabbed my arm, "Calm down."

"Fine.. just explain, _please_."

**A/N: Next chapter you'll all finally know what happened to Percy and Annabeth. Be excited, also next chapter will make up for this short chapter! also five more chapters!**


	14. Ch 14

**Jason Grace**

During the summer we had all decided to hold a sorta 'reunion' and a memorial for the ones who lost their lives a few years ago. Pipes and I decided to bring Jessie and Amelia. Amelia was already six, while Jessie was still pretty young, being only two. We had just found out that Pipes was pregnant, it was supposed to be a surprise.

I noticed Annabeth and Percy we unpacking their car, in Annabeth's hand was a little girl. Zoe, she was going on two years old in fact her birthday was coming up in a few days. We were all planing on celebrating. She looked exactly like Anna, with blond curly hair that was currently put in two pigtails. Her face was sprinkled with freckles. Though her eyes were a striking green color. They were a brighter green then Percy Jackson, a boy once known for his vibrant green eyes.

"Hey!" I was caught off guard, Percy waved at me

I waved back grabbing Jessie who started to literally roll around in the dirt

Jackson gave Jessie a high five

Thats how it started, it was pretty peaceful. It was like that until Zoe's birthday. On July 12, 2026. The ground started to shake. You could hear trees falling.

"What the-"

The sky around us started to darken. I notice something in the distance of the lake. It was the sea witch- Ampitride. She was Posidtens wife. I couldn't understand what was happening.

Chiron road up to us, "I thought it was only a rumor."

I looked at him, "What do you mean."

Percy stepped up, "She wants to kill me."

"What? Why?"

I looked at Annabeth, "You guys get the children out of her."

Piper looked at them, "What do you mean."

Leo walked up to us, "We can fight them off! I know we can."

Percy shook his head, "Water beats fire."

"But-"

The shaking increased, thats when it happened, the barrier fell. Allowing monsters to come in.

Annabeth handed Piper Zoe, giving the girl a big kiss, Percy looked me in the eyes and nodded walking to Piper and Zoe giving the girl with green eyes a kiss. Beautiful green eyes. "You have my eyes kid, meaning I'll always be apart of you," he gave her another kiss.

They said their goodbyes and that was it. The camp was evacuated. Three people died that day. Annabeth, Percy, and their unborn baby. We found out that Annabeth was pregnant when we looked through her stuff seeing if we could scavage anything. We found a positive pregnancy test. We gave Chiron their luggage and their car. To Leo's request, they put it in his bunker.

**Present Time**

"I'm sorry Zoe-"

"Its fine. I'm fine."

She looked at me, "I-I think they're alive."

"Why do you think that."

"I had a dream- Anna- My mom gave me coordinates."

"What were they?"

"25.0000° N, 71.0000° W"

"The sea of Monsters..."

Jessie spoke, "What did Posidon think about his wife killing his only son?"

"Well, I don't know, plus Percy wasn't his only son. He had a half brother- a cyclops."

"I have an uncle whos a cyclops?"

I nodded, "And a Godparent- My sister."

"Why didn't she take me in then, isn't that what Godparents do?"

"Yes- but she's a huntress of Artemis."

She nodded without question. "Why haven't I met her? Why am I only finding this all out now?"

"For your safety."

"Is she planning on killing me or something?"

"No- But, she could."

"Not if I kill her first."

I looked at her and laughed, "That might be a little impossible."

"Well, who cares." When she said that I saw Percy Jackson. This little girl- Well, she might just surpass him.

**A/N: Haha, there you go. **


	15. Ch 15

**Kai Zhang**

"Sammy wouldn't have wanted this!"

Amelia nodded, "You don't think I know this?" She laughed, "You're nothing but a child, you don't know what it's like to love someone so deeply."

I stepped forward dropping my sword. I took in a deep breath, "Then kill me."

Val looked at me, "What do you think you're doing?"

I looked at Val and did something I would have never expected, I kissed her. I smiled

"You're right Amelia, I don't know what love is. I do know what it's like to care for someone deeply though." I continued to look at Val, "My bother- I loved him deeply. So, if you really loved my brother and want him back so bad, then kill me." I looked her in the eyes, "I loved my brother too- But I believe everything happens for a reason."

Amelia looked shook for half a second then went back to her poker face.

"So, If you don't kill me and my friends including_ your_ brother, what does that mean?"

"What?"

I waked up to her, the two boys- whatever their names were stepped in the way. Amelia looked at them and nodded letting me walk closer. I was about two feet in front of her when I said this. "If you don't kill us does that mean you didn't love him?"

Val looked at Amelia walking up to Kai, "I-I didn't really know Sammy, but from what I remember and the stories I've heard- H-he was a good person... What if the places were switched? Would you want Sammy to harm all these people? Including his and your brother?"

"This isn't about-" She had caught herself, "This is about him-"

Her eyes started to change, they turned bluer, a vibrant blue. She looked at Kai, "He wouldn't-"

She grabbed her head in pain falling to the ground. "What do you mean? This is for Kai. Remember Amelia!"

We stumbled back. The two boys fell to the ground dissolving into dust that the wind blew away in seconds.

Her eyes changed colors from Blue to blue-green to green for maybe a minute before the green won. "I will not listen to _children_!"

"What about Jessie?"

"What about him?"

"How do you think he feels?" Val continued, "Or Kai? They thought you both were dead for two years." She looked her in the eyes, "Amelia- Amelia?! How do you think they felt? How do you feel!?"

"How did I feel?" She looked at the ground, her head rising to reveal vibrant blue eyes, "I miss him-"

**A/N: I'm going to stretch chapter out so this is... chapter 15? Pt 1 enjoy :) The reason for the Is because i can't think of a way to finish this and add more. **


	16. Ch 16

**Zoe Jackson**

"What now?"

"I don't know we could go help Kai and Val," I smiled at Zoe, I was happy for her

Jason had left about three minutes ago- I noticed a boy looking through of the not so cracked door

"Why hello there." I smiled

"Ahh, trying the 'more open path' now aren't we?"

I laughed, "We are."

"Charlie you can come in."

The door opened the rest of the way to reveal a little boy with curly blond hair, he had eyes that looked like they changed colors. Most Aphoridte kids can do that- maybe even all of them. I crawled up to him, "Hi, I'm Zoe."

"I know- Your there daughter."

I looked at Jessie, Jessie looked at me, "Charlie gets a lot of dreams, usually telling us about the future, though he never really talks about them."

"Really?" My eyes widened, "Thats cool."

Charlie shook his head, "Its a curse." He then left the room.

"That was-"

"Weird?" Another voice entered, it was a girl's voice. I had seen her around the camp- not for a while though. She would feed the animals the wondered the camp, she was always in trouble for it.

I nodded, "Yes."

"I'm Penelope, Pen for short."

"Zoe."

"Its nice to finally meet you-" She answered the look on my face, "I've seen you around camp. I've always wanted to talk to you but you looked like you could bite me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize."

Penelope was beautiful, she had light brown eyes with dark brown wavy hair. She has light skin. She was the definition of beautiful.

Jessie came back in the room, "Dad said that we're good to go now..."

I got up, "Cool.."

"Are you coming with us, Penelope?"

"Yeah- I'm a healer. Well, I'm not a healer I just know how to heal people."

I laughed "Cool."

"Yeah."

When we were finally in the Labrinth we heard a bang. About twelve guys who looked like the two with Amelia fell out of the roof.

"Kill Zoe Jackson and Jessie Grace."

Pen laughed which surprised me, "Looks like you guys got a fan club." She kicked one of the guys in the face which also surprised me due to her short height. The guy fell to dust.

Jason and Piper took their swords out, "Pen, Jessie, and Zoe, get out here and help Kai and Valeria, I think I heard a loud band from the direction the camps are in so hurry!"

Pen nodded leading the way running, She was pretty fast, light on her feet. She reminded me of a white bunny. A beautiful white bunny-


	17. Ch 17

**Penelope Grace**

The booming got louder as we got closer. There was a door that booming was especially loud from. I knew this was Eros crave, he had recently remodeled in with the status of 'the most beautiful people' Oh- they were also dead. I know this because I sometimes help him. I have a special gift that my grandmother- Aphrodite gave me. I can see the red string that connects soul mates. It's kinda difficult to explain- so, I won't get into it.

I looked at Jessie, "We should keep going..."

"Yeah, we don't want to go in there."

No one knew of my "gift" not even my parents...

We continued to run. After a few seconds we were finally there we opened the door and saw nothing. I looked at Zoe and Jess, you don't think that they-"

"Went into Eros home? Nah- There not that dumb, well, Val isn't that dumb-"

Oh, boy were we wrong. We walked to the entrance of my master's "home", the banging had stopped which made me feel happy. Then scared again- what happened? I opened the door that was usually locked. When I opened it I saw my sister who I hadn't seen in years, I wanted to hug her but couldn't.

"Amelia-"

Jessie grabbed my shoulder, "She's a traitor."

Kai and Val were nowhere to be found.

"What do you mean traitor?" I looked at her, "Where are Jessie's friends? D-did you hurt them-" I started to walk up to her

I was interrupted by Amelia falling to the ground screaming. She fell to the floor. A lady seemed to have descended out of her. She looked beautiful for a second but then I saw her real colors- Amptirde-

The lady laughed, "Now, I finally got my body back." She looked at Zoe, teleporting right next to her, "Here to end up like your parents?" Zoe froze all the sea witch did was laugh, "Aww, that face is so cute. Is that face for me? Just for _me_?" She blasted Zoe, Zoe screamed sliding to the floor. We couldn't beat her, I dropped to my knees. This was it... Thats all. Then I got a memory of Eros telling me something. About a sword that could do anything. He had it near someone, It wasn't like any sword. It could kill any mortal being except the twelve gods themselves. He kept near his Achilles status. I looked around the room finally laying eyes on it. I looked at the witch who was busy with Zoe. I started to make a run for the sword.

The witch looked at me, teleporting to me. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked I slid under her legs. Running towards the sword. She started blasting at me. All she could hit were the innocent status. All I can say was that Marlin Monro no longer had ahead. I could already hear Eros yelling, "S-she decapitated Marlin Monro..." I wanted to live to see his reaction.

I grabbed the sword and felt the power inside of in. The thing was I couldn't use a sword, I wasn't skilled in that department. I saw Zoe. I bet she could use swords. She was still out cold.

"Zoe, Zoe!"

She started to stir. "Yes.. I-I'm here."

"Look at me!" I threw the sword at her, her eyes widened. It looked like everyone's eyes widened, including Amelia's.

The sword landing right next to Zoe. The sea witch looked at me. "Awe, does the little girl have a plan? Does she think she's going to save the day?" she laughed again- we'll see about that." Amphitrite blasted the space above me. I didn't move, not even when I felt pebbles on my shoulders fall. The rest from then on out when in slow motion.

**A/N: If you couldn't tell this story is inspired by someone else's. Comment/reviews who you think it's inspired by...**


	18. Ch 18

**Amelia Grace**

_Sammy, I'll always have this fear that he's gone because of me. I'd never tell anyone. I wouldn't know what to say. She promised me that if we win she'll bring him back. Yes, at first I only did it for the power but now it's all for him. Sammy, don't worry. I'll find you, In another life.._

* * *

The room was silent. I felt some pebbles falling on my shoulder. I looked up. The area started to shake. 'Eros is going to kill us. Well- them.'

A big rock looked like it was going to fall. Penelope was right under it. I panicked. Running I pushed her out of the way. I was able to move out of the way of the falling rock but Penelope wasn't so lucky. Her leg was caught. The big rock crushing it the progress. Penelope let out a bloodful scream.

Amphitrite laughed, "Oh- Amelia, wrong move." She threw a sword made out of the water at me. I flew back hitting the wall in the process.

I heard two voices thinking it was just my imagination. "I think they're in here!" Jessie and Zoe came running in the darkroom, the only light was provided by creepy candles.

Jessie ran up to me, "What happened to you?"

He lifted my head up and laid me in his arms. "I lost," I laughed, "I've never been so happy to lose."

"We heard a scream, was it you?"

I shook my head, I tried to point but he got the point. He turned around and saw Penelope. He slowly got out of my grasp running towards her. He got her out of the rock and out of the way of the battle that was only a few seconds away from happening. He ran back to me and cradled me again. "You're going to be-"

"-No, I'm going to die here, Jessie." I smiled, "Don't be sad." I laughed, "It just means that I beat you, I died first, meaning- I-I'm still winning-"

"No! We can win this- Zoe has the sword- we- we," He shuddered, "We can get you help."

I smiled laying my head down. "When Amphitrite dies, I'll die."

"We'll find a way."

"Romans don't _find_ a way! They _already_ know the way! _If_ there is a way, you would have known it by now. Jessie, I did a bad thing. I want to, I want to be with _him._"

**Penelope Grace**

Amphitrite lunged at Zoe.

It was starting. I held my leg in pain. I knew it was broken. I tried to stand up but couldn't **(I forgot how to spell couldn't). **

"I don't think you should be trying that little girl." I thought she was talking to me but she was talking to Zoe. "Do you really want to turn out like your parents? The greatest heros in the world couldn't beat me. What makes _you _think you can?" Zoe didn't speak, "You're not special."

Zoe wiped the dirt off of her face. Smugging it, even more, she looked- like, a _real_ hero. She had this fighting face. I didn't know but, I really was starting to think that she would win.

I was facing Zoes back so I could tell that she was pulling out the sword my father gave them. **"You only get one use." **I lost all hope in those seconds. Zoe was a good person. Her curse, curiosity. She wasn't trained with daggers so swords. I knew she would fail. I tried to scream for her to stop. Nothing came out. That was my curse, fear. I tried to stand up again failing to the ground.

The fight started again. Amphitrite dogging all of her moves, "Little girl- you don't really think you could-"

I Got up and ran towards her grabbing the dagger and stabbing her, "Sometimes, you gotta be a little scared, it keeps you from doing stupid shit!"

Amphitrite fell to the ground. Her gold blood rushed out of her. She started to disappear with her blood. "I'll be back! I'll be back!"

I feel to the ground. Thats when the world went black.

**A/N: So, the battle is over- yay**


	19. Ch 19

**Zoe **

I couldn't keep track of all of her moves. I was cut in by Penelope. she took she sworded by stabbing the mean lady, falling to the ground. The blood of Amphitrite, former wife of Posiden went everywhere. Penelope fainted, falling to the ground with a thud. Amphitrite started to disappear, her gold blood going with her.

Penelope layed on the ground. Her leg was still damaged from the rock falling on her. Yet, she still smiled. I walked over to Amelia's body. Jessie was holding her. She was coughing blood. She turned to me, "I-I'm Sorry-"

I smiled, "You shouldn't apologize for being in love."

She smiled, whispering a small goodbye. Yet she was also saying hello. As Amelia breathed her last breath she gave up a tooth full grin. "I can't wait to see Sammy-"

A tear rolled down my cheek. I looked to Piper and Jason. Piper placed her hand on Amelia's cheek, "We know dear, we know."

Penelope started to wake up. Piper, Jason, and Uncle (He won't let me call him anything else) Will went over to her.

I looked at Jessie, "Hey."

"Hi."

"I'm- I'm."

"Don't" he started, "I don't want your pity. Please, Zoe."

I nodded. Jason came over and picked up her- body.. "We're going to start heading back to camp."

Jessie nodded, after a few minutes past we just sat there. I looked at Jessie, his eyes looked like the ocean. His tears made it even more real. I looked at Jessie. And leaned towards his face. He didn't even notice. I kissed when one of his tears fell, replacing his sadness with my love. As he once said to me. He looked up, "What was that for."

"Returning the favor."

He smashed his lips onto mine. I could feel more hot tears streaming down his face. I started to cry. Jessie grabbed his arms placing his head on my chest. He sobbed.

"I-I know." I placed my chin on the back of this head, "I know."

**A/N: two more chapters! So, Amelias finally dead, thats nice... not really. I wish I had more of an emotional connection. I'm not crying... Should I be crying? Well, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I'm also sorry these chapters are so short. I feel like they shouldn't be bunched up. **


	20. Ch 20

**Penelope Grace**

I woke up in shock. i was surrounded by my parents. "Hi?"

My mother stroke her hair, "Hi baby. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." I laughed, it hurt. But I didn't let it show. I felt the pain in my leg. I groaned.

"Don't move." A new voice moved toward me. It was a familiar face. One I hadn't seen in years, "If you move, you might make the damage in your leg permanent."

I tried to nod but couldn't. 'Don't force it, Penelope. Don't be stupid.'

"Yes Penelope, don't be stupid."

I looked around, no one, 'Im just imagining it.'

"I'm in your mind." I could feel her smiled, "I quite like it here, it's very cozy."

'How?'

She laughed, a laugh-filled with venom and hatred. "When you feel to the ground after killing me you absorbed some of my blood." Amphitrite smiled, "There are only a few ways for me to get out of your head. Then I will be truly dead, yet all of these are- well, impossible."

'Tell me.' I demanded

Her laughter was cut short. "Don't use that tone with me- _little girl_."

'You're right, I _am_ a little girl! The little girl who killed you. _Your_ blood is in the hands of a child. _I_ control _you_ bitch."

She laughed, "Well, first you'd have to kill yourself, and then be brought back to life, yet, we all saw how that turned out."

Amelia...

"Okay, what else."

"Kill a loved one, drink a siren's blood, or, my personal favorite, _kill_ Perseus Jackson."

I woke up with a start, "What the-"

We were back at camp. I looked around me. I was still in pain. "What happened?"

Zoe walked up to me. She hugged me. "I just wanted to thank you. I- I owe you my life."

I smiled, a fake smiled, "You don't owe me anything."

She nodded, "Well, if you need _anything_. Just tell me."

She looked, brighter? It was weird. I've "Known" Zoe for years yet she wasn't like this. It like she was relived. Like her shadow was finally gone and she was shining. It was nice. Everyone looked brighter, except me. I looked- dirty. Yet, I was scared to shower. I was scared of the water.

**A/N: It looks like the next chapter is the last chapter. Thank you all for reading. It's been a joy to write and finish a book for you all to read and enjoy. As you know I have to use a look ass AN to hide the fact I don't know what to add to the chapter. The sequel will be out, maybe, Next month? I don't really know, but it will be out soon! Please continue to support me! Bye! **


	21. Ch 21

**Penelope Grace**

I looked at her grave, then his.

**Amelia Grace**

**2018- 2038**

**"She never seemed shattered to me; to me.**

**-She was a breathtaking mosaic of the battles she won."**

**Sammy Zhang**

**2018- 2038**

**"Smile with pride she said."**

Words weren't enough to describe how amazing Sammy was. I didn't know him that well when we was alive, but I swear, I will know him. His legacy will be remembered, so will Amelia's.

The girl with the green eyes became more than a shadow. The boy that lost his sister became more than his loss. The girl with the sketchbook became more then she could imagine. And the boy who just listened became heard.

My brother- well, he was the boy who became heard. And I? Well, I was the girl who might have to murder the most powerful demi-god of all time- _Percus Jackson_.

* * *

i guess you could say our fight was over, Penelope wobbled as fast as she could away from, uncle Will. "Penelope your leg still isn't healed!"

All she did was raise the middle finger on her right hand. She started to wobble even faster, Will corned her at the dock, before she had a second to think she fell into the lake knocking Kai with her.

"Ah, man," Kai said

Valeria laughed, "Here grab my hand."

Mistake number one my friend... Kai took her hand and pulled her into the lake.

They laughed, "Very funny."

More people jumped in the lake, I still didn't know how to swim so i took a seat dipping my legs in. Jessie took a seat next to me and smiled.

All a sudden I turned to see Penelope gasping for air. I didn't notice she hadn't even come up. Which is a mistake on my part. But, its good. I'm not as guarded as I used to be.

She had something glowing in her hands. She wiped it off handing it to me. It was a shell, on it, it said _my_ name. Zoe Jackson. I opened and I saw images. Of two people, Percy and Annabeth... Jackson. I looked back at the Seven who were chatting, I caught one of their eyes. I stood up and walked to them.

Jason Grace sighed, "I told Percy that a shell would be a horrible gift," he smiled, "I mean, you dont give your only daughter a shell."

Daughter? By the time I started to think about it, Jessie, Val, and Kai joined me.

"What do you mean sir?"

"Stop calling me sir,"

"Yes sir- I mean,"

He rolled his eyes

"I guess your mission isn't over, Zoe Jackson," Chiron said

"What... what do you mean?"

"Well, you still want to find your parents, right?"

I looked around each of the remaining seven gave me a smile, I looked at my friends, they laughed.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, better get ready, this will be a long battle."

"And well, you have the friends to help you," Piper smiled

I finally did it. I finally wasn't the little lonely girl. I didn't need parents to be loved, cause I have a big family right here. I was going to save my parents, I mean I could do it. I was the descendant of the world's most powerful heroes. The ones who beat death itself. I was the daughter of Percy and Annabeth... I was **the pretty girl with the pretty eyes**. And this, well, this is just the beginning.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this book. i hope you all have learned to love reading this book. I've said the word book more then I needed to. Also, I'm going to add some extra chapters, like maybe some trvia. The reason is so I can get to 20k words :) **


	22. EXTRAS

**Here are all my ideas for the story, every time i would get an idea I would write it down here. The bold ones are the ones I used. I use this kind of thing for all of my books on this app except for one. Its pretty cool technic. I really like it, you guys should use it. **

* * *

**Amelia **

**_Sammy, I'll always have this fear that he's gone because of me. I'd never tell anyone. I wouldn't know what to say. She promised me that if we win she'll bring him back. Yes, at first I only did it for the power but now it's all for him. Sammy, don't worry. I'll find you._**

* * *

**And people give me the same look where ever i go, why? Why? Just tell me, what makes me stand out? Why am i so different? Just tell me? By this time she was in tears, She kept to herself because it was difficult for people to understand her pain. She was the first unclaim in almost 13 years, she messed up the pattern. She thought her being different was her fault.**

* * *

**i guess you could say our fight was over, Penelope wobbled as fast as she could away from, uncle Will. "Penelope your leg still isn't healed."**

**All she did was raise the middle finger on her right hand. She started to wobble even faster, Will corned her at the dock, before she had a second to think she fell into the lake knocking Kai with her.**

**"Ah, man," Kai said**

**Valeria laughed, "Here grab my hand."**

**Mistake number one my friend... Kai took her hand and pulled her into the lake.**

**They laughed, "Very funny."**

**More people jumped in the lake, I still didn't know how to swim so i took a seat dipping my legs in. Jessie took a seat next to me and smiled.**

**All a sudden I turned to see Penelope gasping for air. I didn't notice she hadn't even come up.**

**She had something glowing in her hands. She wiped it off handing it to me. It was a shell, on it, it said _my_ name. Zoe Jackson. I opened and I saw images. Of two people, Percy and Annabeth... Jackson. I looked back at the Seven who were chatting, I caught one of their eyes. I stood up and walked to them.**

**Jason Grace sighed, "I told Percy that a shell would be a horrible gift," he smiled, "I mean, you dont give your only daughter a shell."**

**Daughter? By the time I started to think about it, Jessie, Val, and Kai joined me.**

**"What do you mean sir?"**

**"Stop calling me sir,"**

**"Yes sir- I mean,"**

**He rolled his eyes, "I guess your mission isn't over, Zoe Jackson."**

**"What... what do you mean?"**

**"Well, you still want to find your parents, right?"**

**I looked around each of the remaining seven gave me a smile, I looked at my friends, they laughed.**

**"Yeah, I do."**

**"Well, better get ready, this will be a long battle."**

**"And well, you have the friends to help you," Piper smiled**

**I finally did it. I finally wasn't the little lonely girl. I didn't need parents to be loved, cause I have a big family right here. I was going to save my parents, I mean I could do it. I was the descendant of the world's most powerful heroes. The ones who beat death itself. I was the daughter of Percy and Annabeth... I was the pretty girl with the pretty eyes.**

* * *

"So what you're saying is that my brother isn't here?"

"I'm sorry child but if he was here i would have known."

Zoe and Val touched my shoulders, "Do you know where he might be?" Zoe spoke up

"You said he fell in the ground? I think I may have an idea of where he is, but i don't know if I would want to go there."

I prayed to every beautiful thing that she wasn't talking about to what i thought.

Artimis gave up a card, "The looove shack."

"What?"

"Eros may know. He went and started a business in Las Angelas."

"Of course he did."

"Don't worry," she said, "I have a feeling your brother is alive."

"Really?"

She gave us a warm smile, "Yes." she looked at Val and Zoe, "Now, are you girls sure-"

"Yes we're sure."

"Just checking."

"i guess that mission was a success."

"In a way."

* * *

I looked at her grave, then his.

**Amelia Grace**

**2018- 2038 **

**"She never seemed shattered to me; to me. **

**-She was a breathtaking mosaic of the battles she won."**

**Sammy Zhang**

**2018- 2038**

**"Smile with pride she said." **

Words weren't enough to describe how amazing Sammy was. I didn't know him while he was alive, but I swear, I will know him. His legacy will be remembered, so will Amelia's.

* * *

I didn't know what to do, the sea which grabbed my leg and dragged me out to the ocean. I saw them running after me, but they were already to late. I was a goner.

* * *

"So whats the deal with the prison?"

"Well, since you asked, pirsons are so ramantic!"

Yeah.. sure


	23. Characters Part: 1

**M****ain Characters (appear the most, the story is mainly about them) **

**Kai Zhang- **Child of Frank and Hazle Zhang. Due to his parent's part in the war, he is looked in their shadows. Has a fear of death. He's 15 almost 16. He has an older brother who went missing a few years prior to the story. He thinks of himself as an average guy. He doesn't think he's special but not in he thinks bad about himself way. He has tan skin and black curly hair. He has dark brown, almost black eyes. He wears braces. He is Roman

**Valeria Valdez- **She is currently the only daughter of Leo and Calypso. She is very quiet and doesn't really talk. She is pretty shy. She and Jessie have been friends since they were kids. They think of each other as siblings or cousins (depends on the day). She is very good at cooking and likes to garden In her free time. She is 13 years old. As stated earlier she doesn't have any siblings, and even though she has Jessie she feels lonely a lot. She enjoys talking to herself when she's alone and likes to draw. Valeria has long light brown hair, with light tan skin. She has almond-colored eyes and has freckles that sprinkle her nose and cheeks. She is Greek

**Charlott** \- Her parents died when she was around 2 or 3 in a "car crash" She had bright green eyes, tan skin. Like her mother, she has blond curly hair. She's 13 going on 14. She enjoys staying her thoughts, she daydreams a lot. She doesn't know how to swim and has a fear of water. She hasn't been claimed yet a doesn't think she will be. She is Greek

**Jessie Grace- **He is 15 years old. He is the child of Piper and Jason Grace. He wants to be known for his own good rather than his parents. Has three siblings - Older sister, Younger brother, Younger sister. He enjoys helping others but not because he wants to (More will be explained later). He was claimed by Zeus (more will be told on that too). He sorta hates his parents because he is always compared to them, like other children of the 7. He is Roman and Greek

**Sammy Zhang- **He is the older brother of Kai. He is 20 years old. He takes after his father with his abilities. He is known for being the perfect person. Perfect person, perfect brother, son, friend, and lover... People looked up to him. Amelia was his best friend and the reason for his downfall.

**Amelia Grace- **She is the older sister of Jessie Grace and their siblings. She just turned 20 years old. She is known for being a very pretty girl. People look down on her because of it. She was claimed by Venus, Aphidoties Roman form. She rather is more Greek though. She loves and enjoys the Greek way. She is fluent in French and is very skilled in knife throwing. She is the reason that Sammy went missing, and swore on her life she'd be the reason he was found. She knows more than her journals tell.

** Old characters (appeared in the books)**

**Chiron-** is still the loving father figure in the story. For the past 15 years, he has been very secretive on many topics, including the death of Percy and Annabeth. Even though he tries to do what's best for the campers, many of them have their own opinion on him. Valeria Valdez trusts Chiron and when she's in need of help he is one of the first people she thinks of other than her parents.

**The remaining members of the seven- **The remaining members try to be the best parents they can be. Though most of their problems aren't saving the world and risking their lives. They all want to forget about Percy and Annabeth, but they know it won't be so easy.

**Percy Jackson-** Percy Jackson was the main character of his life. He had the beautiful wife, his smart girl, she was his seaweed brain. That didn't last long. He has wild black hair and sea-green eyes.

**Annabeth Jackson- **The wife of Percy Jackson. She was beautiful, with curly blond hair, and vivid grey eyes. But she is much more than a pretty face. She has blond hair with stormy gray eyes.

**Minor characters (oc's who will make very little appears) **

**Jack Milo- **He is a child of Vulcan (Hephaestus). He is an only child. His mother was a child of Bacchus... Yes, she and Vulcan did the deed. Let's not talk about it. His mother, Mia says Jack is one of her biggest mistakes and killed herself because of it. Jack is like Roman Leo. Well, Jack is not really like Leo... but they have the same sense of humor. **Jack is a minor character! He will have around 3 more appearances. Do not get attached! ** Something that he'll never say aloud is how he is jealous of Kai. He wishes the best for Kai though.

**Powerful Beings **

**Peleus- **The friendly dragon who guards Camp Half-blood and the golden fleece. He and Zoe have bounded during Zoe's life. For a while, he was the only thing she could trust. That changes after she meets Kai and Valeria. Peleus is a big dragon, he was able to rope around the tree that guarden Camp Half-blood. He cannot speak, meaning he's good at listening.

**Amphitrite-** She is the villain of this story. She was chosen by Poseidon because of her beauty, and that only lasts for so long. She is the reason that Percy and Annabeth are missing. Nearly 13 years prior to the story she attacked Camp Half-Blood. With the help of Camp Jupiter only two lives were lost, Percy and Annabeth. They were soon almost fully forgotten. But, now their names will reappear in the light.


	24. The End

So, I just wanted to thank you all for letting me write this book, I had tons of fun. JK haha. Not, gonna lie the reason it looks so bad towards the end was that this was starting to feel like a burden. So I just wanted to say thank you. Please review/comment, follow, and whatever the other thing was. This story is not completed! Yay.

This was the first story I wrote on this app. And it took me a little over three months to write. Which is always fun- Thats not a long time now that I think about it-

The sequel will mainly be about Penelope and the Grace family. I'm not sure if it'll take place 3 years after like I originally planned it would or right after. I'm still in the planning part as you can see.. Well, I hope you all enjoy and check out my other books! ByEeEE


	25. EXTRA PT 2

**The rough draft of this book, ENJOY!**

Not everyone got the ending they all wished for. You'd think that Charlott would have a perfect life, being the daughter of two of the most powerful demi-gods of their generation, but no. Before she was born she already had a place at Camp Half-Blood for life, and Eventually Camp Jupiter when she was old enough. When she was around three her parents, Annabeth and Percy Jackson died in a "car crash" and she was put in the care of Camp Half-Blood but, no special privileges. She was put in the unclaimed cabin and that's where our story begins.

Charlott

Chapter 1

Hay is for horses

Hay is for horses, not for random people to come up to you and start a conversation, which exactly happened to me today.

"Hey," A guy with brown hair and the most gorge blue eyes started, "You have really pretty eyes."

I wanted to scream, 'you do too,' but I held it in. It's probably just a dare. So I ignored him.

"I'm Jessie, and you are?"

'Not interested.'

"Not talking, huh?" he continued, "That's fine, you don't need to speak."

"Jessie, Hurry up! We're leaving soon," The most beautiful women I've ever seen yelled.

He looked down, "I hope I'll be seeing you next summer," It looked like he was sad. I felt emotion just by his look.

"Charlott," I whispered, "That's my name."

He smiled, "Pretty name, and pretty eyes, you're a catch."

A catch...

When the next summer rolled around he didn't. Then the next and the next before he came back. Three summers I waited for him. I was just a stupid thirteen year old to think anyone would want to talk to me.

I secretly wanted him to come up and talk to me, 'Charlott, the pretty girl with the pretty eyes. How are you?' he would say, with his bright eyes shimmering and smiling with his perfect teeth, but that didn't happen.

Nothing happened the way I wanted it to. I waited my whole life for something to happen and when it finally did I got suck with it happing like this, I was a fail. My whole life was a fail. Now, am I being dramatic? Maybe. But, only a little bit.


End file.
